Question: $-5bcd + 9c + 2d + 10 = -7c - 9d + 4$ Solve for $b$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5bcd + 9c + 2d + {10} = -7c - 9d + {4}$ $-5bcd + 9c + 2d = -7c - 9d - {6}$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $-5bcd + 9c + {2d} = -7c - {9d} - 6$ $-5bcd + 9c = -7c - {11d} - 6$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $-5bcd + {9c} = -{7c} - 11d - 6$ $-5bcd = -{16c} - 11d - 6$ Isolate $b$ $-{5}b{cd} = -16c - 11d - 6$ $b = \dfrac{ -16c - 11d - 6 }{ -{5cd} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $b = \dfrac{ {16}c + {11}d + {6} }{ {5cd} }$